This invention relates to ball bearing pullers, and more particularly it relates to an attachment for a standard ball bearing puller for removing a ball bearing assembly from a machine where the outer surfaces of both races are engaged with mating surfaces of the machine.
Where the outer surfaces of both races of a ball bearing assembly in a machine, such as found in automotive transmissions, are both engaged with mating surfaces and there is access to only one side of the assembly, a serious problem arises as to how to remove the assembly, since the only parts of the assembly which may be gripped are the grooves in the races. Standard ball bearing pullers cannot be used in these instances since they cannot be engaged with the grooves. Instead they rely on having access to the outer edges of the bearing. Commonly, where only the grooves can be gripped, the assemblies are crudely removed by destruction of the assembly such as with torches, grinders, chisels and saws. As a result of this kind of removal, other parts of the machine from which the ball bearing assembly is being removed can be damaged. Also substantial effort is often required to remove an assembly in this way.